Stick of Truth: la saga completa
by aloasa
Summary: Nubes negras se aproximan sobre South Park, enemigos regresaran, alianzas naceran, y todo esto porque ella llega, la elegida esta con nosotros, esta es la historia de estos eventos.
1. Antes de la saga (parte 1)

En una parte de Colorado existe un lugar donde todo lo inimaginable, todo lo vive en el fondo de tu imaginación es la vida cotidiana de los habitantes, una tierra en donde dos facciones están en guerra para el control de ella, este lugar es la tierra de Zaron.

Aquí, en estas tierras la facción de los humanos, liderados por el Gran Mago pelea una interminable guerra contra los elfos oscuros de Larnion, liderados por el Rey Elfo, ambos luchan por poseer la gran reliquia de ambos reinos, la vara de la verdad, ya que el que posee la vara poseerá el universo, esto es lo que esta escrito de la vara. Seria un lugar genial, si no fuera solo un juego hecho por los niños de la primaria de South Park. Pero hay otra leyenda, una en la que hablan de la venida de la Dragonborn, la nacida por los dragones, esta leyenda cuenta de una niña, la cual unirá los reinos en contra de un mal mas grande que todo lo que han peleado, la que hará que el juego se convierta en una lucha por el destino de las tierras de Zaron, Larnion y de todo South Park.

Pero ahora, veamos en los eventos que eventualmente darían comienzo a esta leyenda:

(Agencia secreta de lo sobrenatural, localización desconocida, 4 años antes de los eventos de South Park)

Big Bad Governor, como le gustaba que lo llamasen, era un tipo muy ambicioso, odia su puesto de trabajo, no malinterpreten esto, no significa que sea malo, de hecho era el era el mejor, nunca perdió un caso en contra de lo sobrenatural, pero el ya estaba cansado de pelear contra aliens, vampiros, toda esa porquería que debe ser escondido del publico, el viste con un traje de negocios simple, lo único...pues...único de su atuendo era su parche en el ojo, esto se lo había ganado gracias a un enfrentamiento con unos succubus agresivos en Las Vegas.

Esta vez Big Bad tenia una orden del Presidente Obama de investigar una niña con un impresionante poder, este poder puede ser utilizado en contra de los enemigos de los Estados Unidos, por fin llegando a un periodo de paz y dominio y significaría el retiro de Big Bad del territorio sobrenatural para siempre, el gobernador estaba pensando en su retiro cuando un científico entro en su cuarto privado en las instalaciones.

-Ah, señor Smith, ¿Podrías decirme como salieron los experimentos?- pregunto con un tono de "oh salieron bien o juro que te la parto hasta que ya no puedas sentirla"

-Señor, los experimentos con el poder de la niña han sido un éxito, en menos de un año podremos utilizar su poder para acabar con todo lo sobrenatural, incluso empezar a conquistar unos países pobres como el medio oriente o México. (**AN: nada contra suya...de hecho soy mexicano XD**)

-Excelente, en este paso lograre mi retiro y podre por fin disfrutar del fruto de mi trabajo.- el gobernador dijo mientras prendía un cigarro y empezó a fumarlo, si, próximamente podría salirse de esta mierda... pero el destino era cruel con la gente a veces, porque un castigo de arriba arruinara sus planes.

(Nave espacial de los visitantes, por encima de las instalaciones)

Visitantes, estos alienígenas han estado por encima de nosotros desde la antigüedad, viendo nuestro progreso, y ¿para que? para transmitirlo en televisión en vivo a través de todo el universo como un programa de reality, esta vez estaban haciendo experimentos en cuerpos humanos, Nazis para ser exactos, estaban buscando una forma de revivirlos, para así poder crear la segunda venida de los nazis y darle al programa un impulso en los ratings del 4th bimestre.

-Moo, moo mo mo mo moo moooo- los aliens hablaban un idioma raro, parecido al de las vacas ya que ellos creían que las vacas eran los seres mas listos del planeta, estaban probando un liquido verde, pensaban que si lo ponían al contacto con cualquier tipo de organismo que no sea ni plantas ni ellos mismos los mataría y convertiría en...Zombies Nazi.  
Lamentablemente, su plan fue un éxito.

-MOO! MO MO MO MO MO!- uno de los aliens ordeno que arrojara un barril afuera para probarla en la Tierra, lo cual fue hecho, el liquido empezó a bajar a gran velocidad hasta que...

(Devuelta a las instalaciones, poquito antes del impacto)

-Carajo, sueltenme, quiero ir con mis padres!- se escuchaba la voz de una niña que estaba encarcelada, el gobierno la tenia bien vigilada, la tomaron de su familia hace menos de una semana, le decían que era por el bien de su país, pero no le importaba una mierda su país, solo quería ir a casa, pero no podía, ya que la tenían en una celda, con dos agentes del gobierno como guardianes, no había salida...pero de repente a lo lejos se oyó algo.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

-Que jodido fue eso, Johnson ve a revisar, yo me quedare con la niña- un de los guardias ordeno al otro para ver lo que sucedió, entonces el guardia abrió la celda y tomo la niña por la mano y se la llevo. -¿Que? Pero ¿porque me ayuda?- La pequeña se preguntaba hasta que pudo ver mejor al guardia. -¡PAPA! Sabia que me ayudarías.- La hija se alegro de ver a su papa después de tantos experimentos que le hicieron a ella.

-Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, pero no es tiempo para esto, tenemos que salir de aquí. -El papa de la niña la abrazo y empezó a correr a través del fuego y los escombros, hasta que vio algo que lo dejo con la boca abierta. -No, no es posible, ya a pasado años desde que ellos estaban vivos...no, no puede ser. -¿Que pasa papi? -No, no es nada. -Le dijo mientras la inyectaba con un tranquilizador, durmiendola para que estuviera en paz, porque no quería que viera lo que estaba pasando, en las instalaciones solo se encontraba sangre y piezas de cuerpos humanos, y encima de todo la carnicería se encontraban un grupo destrozando el cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue Johnson, se veían como humanos, pero tenían bandas con el infame signo nazi, estos eran los Nazi Zombies que los aliens querían crear, ellos al ver al papa y la niña tiraron los escombros de Johnson y levantaron su mano en forma diagonal antes de decir - SIEG! HEIL!- una vez dicho la frase empezaron a correr para despedazar a ambas personas.

* * *

**Y aquí acabamos la primera parte del capitulo 1, antes de la leyenda.**

**Ok, quería mencionar unas cosas aquí al fondo.**

**1.- Lo siento si mi gramática es mala, nunca fui muy bueno con ella, pero intento que el fic sea lo mas entendible posible para que lo disfruten, ademas que es el primer fanfic que escribo de South Park y a la vez el primero en español...si alguien se ofrece a ser un beta reader para esta historia estaria bien agradecido.**

**2.- Ahora con el capitulo en si, no he jugado Stick of Truth ya que mi economía actual no me lo permite, pero he visto videos sobre el gameplay y déjenme decirles el juego se ve, oye, y siente increíble, como si vieran un capitulo de south park en si, así que quería hacer un fic acerca del juego, pero quería llevarlo mas lejos, así que también incluyo el antecedente de los eventos ocurridos, desde la explicación del liquido de los aliens y como es que el niño nuevo escapo de la organización de Big Bad Governor, pero bueno, la razón por la cual el elegido es niña es...pues...la verdad considerando que puede ser niño o niña el elegido decidí utilizar la moneda y gano niña, así que sera una chica, tengo muchas ideas de como eso podria influenciar el fic asi que no importa.**

**3.- Pienso intentar mantenerlo lo mas Canon posible al show, tal vez incluso arrojar un poco de shipping en el fic, sea normal, yaoi o lo que sea, para que no sea una simple reinventación del video juego, sino algo diferente (aunque en verdad gracias al canon eso significaría que no podría poner Candy y es mi pareja favorita así que tal vez modifique eso un poco, hay que ver como va).**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, Aloasa se despide, buenas noches a todos.**

**Todo lo relacionado con South Park no es propiedad mia, sino de sus creadores.**


	2. Antes de la saga (parte 2)

(Mientras tanto, con el gobernador)

Big Bad Govenor estaba viendo a través de su ventana hacia el cielo, fumando su cigarro felizmente, como no iba a extrañar los días en el que tenia que estar vigilando por extraterrestres las 24 horas, teniendo que soportar a sus subordinados y el estrés, si, eso iba a acabar pronto.

O eso creía, ya que pudo ver como la fortuna se burlaba de el cuando un barril de contenido sospechoso aterrizo sobre la institución, y salpicó todo un salón de un liquido verde sospechoso. -Que carajo, Martinez, ven conmigo, esto podría ser un problema. -Big Boss ordenó a su guardaespaldas y ambos fuero a la sala para ver lo que había pasado, lo que vieron fue la masacre que el liquido ocasionó, los Nazi Zombies. -No puede ser, no esto, esta sobreusado, ya paren con esto!- el gobernador exploto, el junto con su guardaespaldas tomaron un par de AK-47 y le dispararon a todos los zombies que se encontraban en ese lugar, para encontrar con uno de sus empleados...con la niña!?

-MARTINEZ! ATRAPA A ESE HOMBRE!- Le ordeno a Martinez y empezó a correr tras de ese hombre, intentando darle en las piernas para no matar accidentalmente al arma secreta. -Mierda, no podría ser peor con lo que esta pasando. -El papa se había dicho a si mismo mientras intentaba disparar a su perseguidor, pero las cosas SI podrían salir peor. -Atención a todos los agentes, tenemos un traidor, todos atrapen al traidor y no dejen que se lleven a la niña. -Se escucho la voz de Big Bad a través de un altoparlante. -_Mierda, tenia que haber dicho eso_. -Pensó el papa justo cuando mas agentes llegaron para atraparlo.

Big Boss no estaba contento, no podía permitir que la niña escapara ni que los zombies salieran a la luz, entonces decidió que por el bien de su culo iba a destruir la base, tendría que mandar una carta al presidente y no podría retirarse, pero al menos el gobierno no vendría a joderle la vida, ademas existen un montón de gente loca que cree en lo sobrenatural que puede contratar así que su organización no se vería afectada, así que sin ningún sentimiento mas que odio por su suerte y por su perdida activo la autodestrucción. -Y espero que esto sea la ultima vez que un barril con liquido verde me joda la vida. -Dijo al subirse a un helicóptero acompañado de algunos agentes.

-Autodestrucción activada, la base explotara en 2:00 minutos, por favor evacuar el plantel o ser quemados vivos por la explosión, gracias por su atención.

-Oh por el amor de, esto es una cagada. -Se lamentaba el papa al correr porque esto ya era simplemente una pendejada, no solo bastaba los zombies sino también los agentes y la autodestrucción, sip, esto era el peor día de su vida.

-Mmm, mm. La niña empezó a despertar de su sueño, así que el padre volvió a inyectarle pero esta vez con algo mas fuerte, lamentaría hacer esto por mucho tiempo, pero era por su bien. -Autodestrucción en 1:00 minutos.** -**La voz robotica del sistema de base volvió a mencionar lo que iba a pasar, era una carrera contra el tiempo y pensaba ganar, así que corrió y corrió hasta llegar al estacionamiento, el papa puso a su hijita en la parte de atrás del auto y empezó a conducir, vio por el retrovisor como la base explotaba, se relajo mucho al ver a su hija durmiendo pacíficamente atrás.

(Media Hora después en un apartamento desconocido)

El padre condujo hasta llegar a un departamento, el abrió la puerta para ser recibido por su mujer, abrazándolo a el y a su hija durmiente.

-Oh por dios, lo lograste, salvaste a nuestra hijita. -La mama le dio un gran beso antes de poner a su hija en su cama...pero algo que no esperaba sucedería.

-Cariño, empaca tus cosas, nos largamos de aquí. -¿Que? Pero ¿porque? este es un buen lugar, no nos encontraran aquí.

-Eso pense por mucho tiempo, pero si paso, por eso nos debemos mudar a otra ciudad. -Pero, ¿Que dira nuestra hija por la mudanza? Pregunto la madre muy preocupada de lo que diría su hija, ahí fue cuando recibió una noticia devastadora.

-No dira nada...la inyecte con una sustancia especial, estará en un coma por mucho tiempo. -¡¿QUE!? ¡NO, ESTA VEZ HAS IDO MUY LEJOS! ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO CON NUESTRA HIJA! -Cariño, claro que puedo, es por su bien. -¿¡POR SU BIEN!? ¡NUESTRA HIJA ESTA EN UN COMA, QUE PASA SI NO DESPIERTA, QUE VAS A HACER SI ESO PASA!- su esposa exploto, no podía creer la estupidez que su esposo acaba de hacerle a si hija. -Va a despertar, la formula es solo temporal, pero durara mucho tiempo para que despierte, probablemente 4 años. -La mama se devasto con esas palabras, no podría escuchar a su hija por mucho tiempo, no podría escuchar su voz, no podría festejar su cumpleaños. -¿Porque?- empezó a preguntar con lagrimas en sus ojos. -¿Porque hiciste esto? -Fue por el bien de ella, la tenían bien vigilada, saben como funciona su poder, así que si la descubren usándolo solo una vez la volverían a encontrar y la usaran como un arma, no iba a permitir eso. -Pero, hay otras maneras, esta no era la correcta. -Ella ya no pudo contener el llanto y empezó a dar un mar de lagrimas, su esposo la acogió en un cálido abrazo, besándola en la frente y diciéndole que todo estaría bien al final, después de media hora logro calmarse.

-Empaca tus cosas, tenemos que irnos de aquí, ya no es seguro para nosotros. -Si amor. -Y asi ambos tomaron sus cosas y subieron al auto con su hija, para mudarse a otro lado, y otro lado, y otro lado hasta que dejaran de perseguirlos, y tubo razón el papa, porque a lo alto se veía un helicóptero familiar.

(helicóptero de BBG (**B**ig **B**ad **G**overnor)

Big Bad acababa de tener un audiochat agresivo con el presidente, no estaba contento con lo que estaba pasando, todo lo que tenia planeado arruinado por arte de la nada, solo culpaba a la niña aunque era en verdad la culpa de los visitantes, pero vio algo interesante en la cámara de seguridad del estacionamiento antes de la explosión mientras veía que no hubieran zombies que sobrevivieron, era el traidor y la niña, lograron escapar.

-Oh por dios, esto podría cambiarlo todo. Agente Brown, empieza la búsqueda de nuevos reclutas, y tengo una nueva prioridad, atrapar a esa niñita. -Dijo con un tono vengativo mientras encendía un cigarro y el helicóptero volaba hacia la noche, esto sucedio hace 4 años con la elegida y BBG, pero ahora, es hora de ver el otro lado de la moneda, el lado que vemos siempre a la luz del dia, la historia de los humanos y elfos.

* * *

**Y corte, bueno, así yo explico todo lo sucedido, yo lo que creo es que durante los cuatro años de búsqueda el niño nuevo estaba en el coma y en ese tiempo empezó a olvidar todo lo que paso antes en su vida, así que por eso no recuerda nada, y por eso BBG lo conoció y sabia sobre el liquido verde.**

**Bueno, en el próximo capitulo empezare con el backstory de los Humanos de Cartman y los Elfos de Kyle, así que esperen al próximo capitulo.**

**Eso es todo por el momento.**

**Esto fue Aloasa, Buenas Noches a todos.**

**EDIT: lamento quitar este capitulo, por alguna razon no me sale como si lo hubiera puesto**

**South Park y todos sus personajes son propiedad de sus dueños.**


	3. Antes de la saga (Parte 3)

(Escuela primaria de South Park, 3 años y medio después del evento Nazi Zombie, 6 meses antes del arribo de la nacida de los dragones) South Park, este pueblo ha vivido grandes eventos, milagros, catástrofes, tragedias e increíbles historias que todos los que no vivieran ahí te tomarían como loco, ahí es simplemente un día en la vida.

En la escuela primaria de South Park los niños aprenden sobre historia, matemáticas, geografía, todo lo que ocupan para poder sobrevivir en el mundo de afuera... o eso se supone si el profesor siquiera fuera competente, porque en realidad el Sr. Garrison podría ser el peor profesor que una persona podría tener, este personaje lo único que hace en un día escolar es quejarse sobre su vida y hablar sobre programas de televisión a sus alumnos sin enseñarles nada.

-Y por eso alumnos si algún día obtienen Sida y son como Kenny el único con el que podrías cogerte es Jack Harkness. -El Sr. Garrison el día de hoy se la paso babeando sobre un personaje de una serie británica, los niños estaban muy distraídos hablando entre ellos.

-Oigan, oyeron que están haciendo una nueva película de Terrence y Philip?- Pregunto el primer de los niños en los que nos enfocaremos, Stan Marsh.

Stan era una persona muy pacifica y tierna, siempre esta a favor de cuidar al ambiente lo cual lo ha marcado muchas veces como "hippie" lamentablemente como tenia un cinismo terrible todo lo veía como una mierda, nada que unos tragos de alcohol no arreglara, y gracias que tiene una tolerancia alta debido a todo los tragos que tubo que tomar gracias a sus amigos el ya no presenta signos de estar borracho pero aun así puede ver las cosas normales, el tiene una relacion muy distante con su novia debido a las aventuras que tiene con sus amigos y a los asuntos extracurriculares de ella, Stan viste con un gorro azul con un borde rojo ademas de una bolita roja en su cabeza que cubre su cabello negro, una camisa blanca que lleva adentro de un suéter color café con un borde rojo, unos jeans color azul y unos zapatos negros.

-¿Que? ¿En serio? Ya no puedo esperar a ver eso. -El segundo niño le respondió a su amigo.

Kyle es una persona muy inteligente, creyente en sus ideales pero tiene un terrible manejamiento de su enojo, debido a su religión lo han molestado un montón por ser un judio, es el mejor amigo de Stan Marsh y múltiples veces por eso lo han catalogado como un homosexual por su cercanía con el. El viste con un ushanka verde que esconde su gran cabellera rojo, un suéter de color naranja con un collar verde, pantalones verde oscuros, zapatos negros y unos guantes de color lima verde.

-Entonces, ¿Consegimos los boletos el momento que salgan? -Claro, Stan. conversaron entre ellos, ahí fue cuando los otros dos entraron en la conversación.

-Aww mira Kenny, esto dos puñales ya están empezando a planear su cita. -El gordo del grupo le dijo a su amigo lo cual ocasiono que se riera.

Cartman podría ser resumido en pocas palabras, era un abusivo, racista, antisemita, gordo pero a la vez muy inseguro, pero su pared de insultos y mala actitud escondía muy bien sus sentimientos mas profundos, era un sociopata en nacimiento, odiaba a hippies, negros, gingers** (AN: ¿alguien me podría dar una traducción para eso? ¿porfavor?) **y judíos, especialmente a Kyle, también tenia un odio/atracción por la novia de Stan, pero eso después. Cartman viste con un gorro azul con un borde y una bolita amarillo que cubría su cabello cafe, un suéter rojo, unos pantalones cafe, zapatos negros y unos guantes amarillos.

Kenny era el ultimo de los amigos, era en si un pervertido, lamentablemente era muy pobre, así que muchas veces se vendió o hacia favores muy raros para poder conseguir comida para darle de comer a si mismo y a su hermanita Karen, es muy protectivo con el en su personalidad normal y en su doble vida, la de Mysterion, el era inmortal, significa que si moría el simplemente amanecería el día siguiente como si nada hubiera pasado, pero nadie excepto el lo recordaría aunque en secreto Cartman ha tenido un récord de sus muertes debido a que el por un momento fue el único que noto estas muertes. Kenny viste con un Parka anaranjado cubriendo su rostro y su cabello rubio, sus pantalones también son anaranjados, zapatos negros y guantes cafés.

-Cierra tu maldita boca culón. -Ey, no me digas que hacer maldito judío. -Kyle y Cartman empezaron a discutir de nuevo provocando que Kenny volteara sus ojos porque francamente no estaba sorprendido y que Stan se tocara el puente de su nariz y cerrara sus ojos. -Kyle, Cartman, podrían callarse antes de que el señor Garrison nos mande a la dirección. Kyle se ofendió un poco que su mejor amigo lo callara, pero Cartman se ofendió mas-El empezó Stan, el fue el que empezo todo. Kyle se enojo bastante con eso -¿Como pude hacer eso?. -pregunto con curiosidad y un poco de fastidio, a lo cual contesto Eric. -Por haber nacido judío y para colmo uno pelirrojo.

-Ya estubo, ya estoy harto de todo esto, ahora denme una explicación por la cual no debería mandarlos a la dirección en este preciso instante. -El señor Garrison escucho toda la discusión entre ellos y no estaba contento con ellos. -Umm...porque ya es la hora de la salida. -Cartman intento echar una mentira al profesor para evitar ser mandado a la dirección, por alguna fortuna en ese preciso momento la campana de salida sonó.

-Tienes suerte que la campana sonó Eric o estarían en detención por una gran parte del día. Bien clase, ya vayan a sus casas.

(Afuera de la escuela en las calles de South Park)

-Wow, que buena suerte tuviste con la campana Cartman. -Stan admitio. -Si, tengo mucha suerte cuando va con esas cosas. -El dijo con un tono de mucho orgullo. -Asi que, que vamos a hacer hoy. -Pregunto el gordo. -Para empesar terminar ya con la tarea del señor Garrison. -Dijo el judío. -Aww ¿que?, no, esto no lo voy a permitir chicos. -Dijo Cartman, evidentemente no quería hacer la tarea. -¿A si? ¿Y como vas a evitarlo?. -Pregunto un Kyle totalmente confundido. -Hare lo que siempre hago con los trabajos importantes, ahorita vengo. -Dijo Eric y se fue de su grupo corriendo para con dirección a su casa. -¿Que carajo? ¿Que se trama Cartman ahora?. -Dijo Kyle preocupado. -No lo se, hay que averiguarlo. -Dijo Stan igual de preocupado con el daño que podría traer. -Si, vamos Kenny. -Kyle entonces empezó a correr junto con Stan, Kenny solo suspiro por la reacción de sus amigos.

(Casa de Butters)

-Oh Eric, ¿que haces aquí?. -Dijo un chico a Cartman.

Butters era un chico adorable, muy gentil y cariñoso, pero con problemas de abuso con sus padres, es muy manipurable y nervioso, así que normalmente debería ser tratado cariño, pero lamentablemente sus amistades normalmente hace todo menos eso, para eso en su mente invento una segunda personalidad para vengarse de todos los que los lastima, el profesor caos. El no tiene un gorro as que mantiene su rubia cabellera al aire, lleva consigo un suéter color turquesa y pantalones verde oscuro ademas de sus zapatos.

-Bueno Butters, vine a pedirte un favor. -Oh no Cartman, no voy a caer en unas de tus ideas locas, ya sufrí bastantes castigos por esas ideas. -No, no te preocupes, no es nada que te pueda ocasionar daño, es algo simple. -¿A si? ¿Y que es?. -Quiero que nos hagas la tarea a Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Yo. -Le demando al sacar unas hojas en blanco y unos lápices. -Cartman no, esto se supone que lo hagan ustedes. -Butters, me rompes los huevos con es actitud, pero no te preocupes, nosotros haremos la tarea. -Butters se sorprendió al escuchar esto, ¿en verdad Cartman lo dejara en paz?-¿Enserio?. -Le pregunto a su amigo. -Claro Butters, pero te quiero dar un obsequio por ser tan valiente. -Oh no...ahí viene, si Cartman dices esas palabras significa que algo malo pasara si es que no haces lo que el diga.

-E,e,¿en verdad?.- Dijo Butters nerviosamente. -Si, toma te regalo unos MnM's. -dijo Cartman y le lanzo el paquete, Butters pudo ver con horror el paquete, ya que no eran unos MnM's comunes y corrientes, eran unos MnM's de almendras, era muy alérgico a ellas. -¿CARTMAN?. -Butters se exhalto, sin duda tenia miedo por lo que haría. -Oh Butters, por dios, porque tienes eso en tus manos. -Dijo Cartman con falsa preocupación. -Butters, tengo que decirle esto a tus padres, no puedes dañarte de esta forma. -Ahi estaba el truco, esto es lo que tenia planeado Cartman. -No, no lo hagas Cartman, por favor me castigaran.- estaba rogando en sus rodillas, no podía permitir que sus padres lo atraparan con eso o lo castigarían terriblemente. -No te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie y me los llevare, pero ¿podrias reconsiderar sobre hacer nuestra tarea? ¿Por favor Butters?- pregunto con tono de inocencia. -Esta bien Cartman, les hare su tarea. -Le dijo al entregarle los empaques y sentarse en su escritorio y empezó a escribir. -Gracias Butters, eres un gran amigo. -Butters dijo algo inaudible mientras Eric se iba del lugar.

(Casa de Cartman, 10 minutos después)

-Si, toma esto pendejo. -Dijo Cartman a traves de unos audifonos a un tipo en sus videojuego, ahora estaban Kyle, Stan, Kenny y Cartman jugando Call of Duty Ghost en su multiplayer en su X-Box One.

-Cartman, ¿como le hiciste para convencer a Butters de hacer nuestra tarea?. -Dijo Kenny sorprendido, su voz fue un poco alterada por su Parka pero aun era entendible. -Pues le dije que era un favor por algo que hice un buen rato atrás, el literalmente se alegro que le pidiera el favor. -Cartman mintio a sus amigos, Kyle estaba muy sospechoso sobre esto pero Butters le dijo la misma historia así que no podía comprobar que lo hizo.

-Bueno es suficiente de jugar esta mierda de juego. -Dijo Stan mientras secretamente tomaba un trago de Whisky. -¿Y ahora que jugamos?. -Dijo con un tono que ya no denotaba cinismo.

* * *

**El momento en el que inventa el juego se acerca, y la peleas empezaran, en el próximo capitulo el juego sera hecho, y algo pasara entre Stan y su novia, así que por ahora lo dejare ahí por el tamaño de la historia, se que fue muy descriptivo pero esto es el punto, introducirnos a los personajes, bueno, por ahora esto es todo...**

**Pobre Butters, no quería hacerle eso a el :(**

**Esto ha sido Aloasa, Buenas Noche a todos.**

**South Park y todos sus personajes son propiedad de sus dueños**

**Edit: Espero que esta vez si aparezca como si hubiera actualizado el fic.**


	4. Antes de la saga (Parte 4)

(Casa de Eric Cartman) -Pues no lo se, no hemos tenido nada bueno desde la guerra de las consolas puta traidora. -Se lo dijo a Stan y a Kenny en especifico mientras guardaba su X-Box One con orgullo ya que al final el gano la guerra como el gran rey hechicero. -Si ya se, esa pelea entre Bill Gates y el jefe se Sony estuvo de poca madre. -Se escucho decir a Kenny.

En ese momento a Kyle le dio una idea. -Oigan, ¿y si todos jugamos a eso de nuevo?. -¿Que? ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿Que empezemos la guerra por segunda vez?- Pregunto un incrédulo Stan. -Pues si, digo no, digo algo parecido, podríamos luchar entre nosotros por el control del juego, como lo hacíamos para entrar al centro comercial. -Explico Kyle a sus amigos. -Sabes, eso no es una mala idea, me sorprende que saliera de tu hueca cabeza judío de mierda. -Dijo Cartman entre dándole un cumplido e insultándolo lo cual Kyle simplemente lo dejo pasar. -Esta bien entonces empezaré a crear la historia y todo esto, mis padres estarán comprándole ropa a Ike así que tendré un rato para mi solo. -Genial, te acompaño.- Ofrecio Stan. -Aww, que cursi, la pareja se van juntos. -CALLATE CARTMAN!. -Kyle exploto. -Esta bien, esta bien, que delicada eres Kyle. -Kyle solo gruñó cuando salia de su casa junto con Stan. -¿Y bien Kenny? Solo quedamos tu y yo. ¿Kenny?- Cartman se pregunto porque Kenny se fue de la nada, tal ves se fue a quien hacerle un favor para comprarle unos pop-tarts a su familia, ya que mas comida para el.

(Mas noche)

-La calles están seguras por esta noche, pero algo grande se acerca, algo que no tenia previsto, fuerzas malignas se aproximan a South Park, no puedo precisar cuando pasara, pero se que ocurrirán, solamente yo podría detenerlo...pero no creo que podre esta vez, ya que yo tendré que formar parte de uno de esos grupos, no puedo pelear contra el destino, pero mientras no sucede aun pelearé por la justicia en este pueblo. -Dijo una voz encima de un edificio, esta persona brincaba en edificio en edificio hasta llegar a un punto arriba del un edificio cerca de su casa, viendo que todo estaba tranquilo se quito su disfraz y se fue a casa. -Kyle, Stan, Eric, Butters y Jimmy, buena suerte.

(Casa de ?, al mismo tiempo)

-Hola Stan, ¿que haces aquí?- Se pregunto una chica a Stan.

Esta chica era Wendy Testaburger, ella es una persona muy optimista, muy inteligente, en contacto con los sucesos importantes del mundo y muy creyente de sus ideales, lamentablemente al igual que Kyle tenia problemas para controlar su ira pero cuando ella se siente frustrada o celosa puede llegar a ser una psicópata tan grande que solamente Eric Cartman podría competir con ella, hablando de el Wendy tiene sentimientos confusos con el, lo odia tanto porque es un anti-semita, egoísta y simplemente un hijo de puta, pero a la vez eso lo atrae porque es su opuesto y a la vez su igual, pero a la vez esta muy feliz con su novio Stan Marsh, o por lo menos ahora lo esta. Lleva puesto una boina rosada que tiene arriba de su largo cabello de color negro, un suéter morado, unos pantalones amarillos y unos guantes azul marino.

-Hola Wendy, vengo a ver como estas. -Pues muy bien Stan, vamos, pasa. -Ella lo invito a pasar,.

-Gracias. -Stan entro a la casa y fueron a su cuarto, ahí empezaron a hacer la tarea de Wendy y a platicar sobre todo lo que ha pasado el día de hoy.

-Ese maldito bastardo, como puede hacerle eso al pobre de Butters, se que Butters es muy miedoso para decir la verdad pero debió de haber sido algo malo. -Comento Wendy sobre la situación con las tareas. Stan solo rodó los ojos sin estar impresionado, siempre ha sido así, no pasaba un solo día sin que Cartman o Wendy se dijeran algo.

-Bueno, la verdad vengo para invitarte a algo. -¿En verdad Stan?- Wendy se ilusionó, pensó que probablemente podrían salir en una cita o algo por el estilo, pero...

-Veras, lo que pasa es que te quiero invitar a un juego que Kyle esta organizando, ¿recuerdas la guerra de las consolas el año pasado?- Wendy se desilusionó, en verdad quería que fuera una cita o algo que pudieran disfrutar solos, no en la compañía de los amigos de Stan. -Si, si lo recuerdo.- dijo algo desilusionada. -Pues, estamos creando una nueva guerra, así que ¿porque no estamos en el mismo equipo? todos sabemos que eres muy buena peleando.

-Stan, no puedo hacerlo. -¿Que? -No puedo Stan, soy la líder del club de las chicas, no las puedo abandonar así como si. -Pero...pero -Lo lamento Stan, no puedo jugar contigo eso. -Comprendo, bueno, se esta haciendo tarde, tengo que irme. -¿Que, pero porque Stan? -Pregunto Testaburger. -Porque a estas horas si no regreso mi mama me va a castigar, y la verdad estoy empezando a verlo todo como mierda de nuevo. -Dijo Stan, aunque lo ultimo solo el lo pudo escuchar. -Comprendo, ven, te acompaño a casa. -Gracias Wendy, eres una gran novia. -Denada.

(Casa de Kyle)

-Kyle estaba en su cama, no podía imaginarse como hacer el juego, esto era algo difícil, no creyó que iba a ser tan complicado así que por eso decidió hacerlo solo, pero no podía imaginarse una buena trama para el juego, así que decidió dormirse y pedir ayuda a sus amigos mañana.

-Bueno, esto no va a funcionar, mejor me voy a dormir, tal vez se me ocurra algo en la mañana.

-Kyle entonces se fue a dormir.

(sueño de Kyle)

-Elfos del bosque, ATAQUEN!

-Humanos, a defender nuestra base.

-Guerra, lo único que pudo soñar fue en guerra entre dos facciones, elfos y humanos, durante todo el sueño solo pudo ver la sangre de los gladiadores peleándose por una vara extraña, una vara muy hermosa y que tenia un aura de importancia, hasta que solo quedaron dos, un hechicero que era el líder de los humanos y el gran elfo, el líder de los elfos.

-No vas a ganar esta vez Elfo. -Eso ya lo veremos hechicero. -Y ambos empezaron a pelear entre si con magia y armas, ahi fue cuando apenas pudo identificar a los lideres, el hechicero se parecía mucho a Cartman, y el elfo...el elfo era el mismo.

-Eso es...eso es. -Tenia la idea, ya la tenia, y en ese momento se acabo el sueño.

(Vida real, Casa de Kyle)

Kyle se levanto y llamo a Eric, Kenny y Stan en el momento que se desperto.

-Lo tengo, ya se lo que haremos con el juego.

* * *

**Y eso es todo amigos, asi es como se origino la trama de Stick of Truth, ahora solo falta introducir el ultimo acompañante a la mezcla, asi que disfruten este capitulo y los veo mañana.**

**Esto a sido Aloasa, Buenas Noches a todos.**

**South Park y sus personajes son propiedad de sus dueños**


End file.
